The Darkest Side of Crimson Ch1 Itachi Story
by TheWhiteStone
Summary: My first chapter out of this series with you as the main character. I hope you all enjoy, and please feel free to comment or message with any suggestions on any of my stories.


It was just another day, rolling around with Temari in the Sand Village. Just another hot day, just another day of going to the mall after a hard days work. You and Temari were always very close. Sasuke's mother found you and took care of you for awhile, until things started getting very bad around the family, and she had Baki take care of you, and she had faith that things would turn out great for you, not knowing anything about your family personally or anything. You've never even met one of them, and you don't know what they're like. But this didn't matter because of how close you and Temari have become over the years. Kankuro liked you as a good friend, and Gaara, well, he didn't like anybody, but you're very kind to him. However, in spite of your kindness, you're very strong, even for a sixteen year old. You're very smart but you have a lot of trust issues. You're not sad or depressed inside, it's just who you are. Cold hearted with not many exceptions.

"Hey Temari, I bet Shikamaru would absolutely LOVE to see you in this dress," you snickered, holding up a very revealing dress while she was looking puzzled. She turned to you and as soon as her eyes seen the dress, you got a playful glare. But a glare nevertheless.

"No, I wouldn't wear something that revealing. That would just make me feel awkward."

"But...it's pretty..."

"Yeah, but it's not for me. Pick out a different one." she said going back to searching around.

You put back the dress on the rack and began looking throughought the entire store. And then you finally found one. It was black with a thin red outlining and it was a halter dress. It was very beautiful, and you presented it unto Temari who gave you an approving look. The two of you took her dress to the cash register. Before she put hers down, she looked at you.

"What are YOU going to wear?" she asked.

"Umm...I'm not going. I don't go to girly parties to hang out with crushes like you, Temari." you smiled jokingly.

She gave you the look. "Pick one out."

"Why? I don't want to go."

"Well, I don't want to walk in alone."

"You know, for a serious ninja, you sure are girly."

"Luckily you're the only one that sees that side of me. Otherwise, I would never be able to be taken seriously. And I'm not girly. Every girl, at some point just wants to look nice and sweet, ya know?"

"Yeah, but I, unlike you, have no purpose for that."

"Of course you do. Just TRUST me. Don't ruin anything. Just pick out a dress. It doesn't have to be all pink and frilly. Just look nice. Please. Do this for me. I have something planned for you."

You looked at her with wide eyes and a beating heart.

"Um...RUIN anything...? You have something...PLANNED...for me?" you asked, dreading what she had planned.

Temari smiled. "Just pick one."

"Alright, alright," you said giving up, and going to this gothic looking dress that you liked very much. It wasn't the ugly type of gothic dresses you see a lot of times, but it was extravagant and very beautiful. It was black and gold with designing of the fabric around the actual image, which was a golden dragon and a red wolf in yin yang circle. The dragon and the wolf of course were shiny. You brought them over to the cash register, and put them on top of Temari's dress.

You looked over at her, not sure if you liked what you had just committed yourself to doing. The price was three hundred and fifty dollars. The two of you split the bill and headed out of the store and went out to eat. You sat across from Temari, hungry and waiting for your food to come.

"So...what do you have planned?" you asked, seeing if you could possibly spoil out something from her.

"I just set you up with someone."

"Who?" you asked, kind of worried. But you know that she wouldn't set you up with anyone not your style.

"I can't tell you that one." she said, taking a sip of her drink and then changing the subject to something else.

When the two of you were done eating, the two of you headed back to the house, took a shower, and sat out on the porch and smoked a cigarette.

"Please tell me who you set me up with."

Temari lit up another cigarette and smiled and shook her head. "You'll see. But don't let yourself lose any sleep over it."

"No, the only thing I'll lose sleep over is if I hear another happening with the Akatsuki around here. They've bombarded this area lately. A lot. I don't know what their purpose is in this village, if they've lost interest in Gaara."

"I have no clue. But if they come near you, I'm going to kick their asses." she said, smiling at you.

"Thanks, Temari. You act so tough on the outside, but look how girly you are." you smiled.

A sudden noise interupted your happiness, and made you startled. Temari got up, prepared for whatever might come her way.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did." you said, looking around suspiciously. You closed your eyes and tuned in your listening. But now, nothing was sensed, heard, or anything. No electrical field interupts to signify anything.

"Whatever or WHOever it is, it's gone now."

"How can you always be so sure?"

"Don't ask me how I know, I just know." you said, relaxing once again.

Temari was still on edge. But she followed you inside, and the two of you sat on the couch, about ready to watch a movie.

"I'll be right back," you said, going upstairs and using the restroom. When you were done, you came backdownstairs to notice Temari was gone. You were about to put the movie on but didn't want to play it without her. So you sat on the couch, and looked through her cell phone and the text messages to Shikamaru. You giggled at some of them and knew that she really did have feelings for him. This made you happy for her. But you put the phone down and waited.

It's now been half an hour. Now you were concerned that something has happened. She waited too long to be playing around, and the doors are still locked. And nothing has been moved or touched. You got up and looked around the house for her, but you didn't see her. You quickly went on her phone and called Kankuro to come over, as you explained the situation with him on the phone. Then something felt odd to you. You turned around and saw someone in the darkened hallway that you were in. But you couldn't move at all. You were completely paralyzed. There were two figures and they walked closer and closer to you. The more you saw them close in on you, the more darker it got. Eventually, your conciousness faded away.

When you woke up, you were still for the most part, paralyzed. You looked over and you didn't recognize where you were. It was a very large bedroom with two dressers, a window, and some paintings on the wall, as well as some old fashioned style to it. Then you saw it. The door. You tried your best to walk, but the door opened on it's own. A guy your age walked in with a twin brother. You looked at them with a huge, pissed off question mark on your face.

"Greetings Hikari, I am Sakon, and this is my brother Ukon. Do you know where you are?"

"No! I don't, where's Temari?" you asked, angrily.

"She's safe, but we're not worried about her right now, we're worried about you. Orochimaru will be here in a few seconds. He's going to make you...one of us." Sakon said with a smirk.

Ukon's head turned towards footsteps coming up the hall, and then you heard the footsteps stop. Next to come in the room was Sasuke.

Your eyes widened, as you tried to unparalyze yourself and get free. But you could barely talk, let alone move anywhere. At this point in time, you were completely vulnerable. However, at least now the attention was taken off of Temari and onto you. You looked into Sasuke's cold eyes as he looked into yours. He came closer to you and sat by your feet with that same look. The coldness in his eyes made you shudder. If only you could get away, you could. You were more terrified of his eyes than this situation. Finally, Sasuke spoke.

"Orochimaru wants you to do work for us. He figured it would be in our best interest to get you before the Akatsuki did. And if you don't obey the rules...you will be killed without question...do you understand?"

You nodded.

"Good..." he said moving his hand up your leg and and pressing it on a certain way that made you unparalyzed. But you knew you couldn't flee just yet. You had to devise a plan. Sasuke moved his hand away from you and got up and left the room. Somewhere deep inside, this kind of hurt you in a way. You remember playing with Itachi and him when you were younger. A LOT younger. It made you angry to see what he's become now. But he put hismelf in this position. Revenge doesn't bring back dead family. Anyone with wise intelectual ability could tell you that. However, it could also be because his rage ran deep with the mysteriousness of it, and the coldness. Yet again, it doesn't replace the fact that revenge won't bring them back. You looked at Ukon and Sakon.

"Can I get a drink and something to eat?" you asked.

"Follow us." Ukon said harshly.

You didn't care about his attitude. He's not the one that scared you. What you had to fear was Kimimaro and Sasuke. You followed him downstairs and he opened the frige for you. Orochimaru just came in.

"Hello Hikari..."

"Hi..." you said, sipping out of the water glass. You decided you weren't going to eat just yet. It kind of made you lose your appetite looking at him.

"You are going to be doing the laundry around here as a permanent job. You will also be accompanying Tayuya on missions. You'll meet her shortly. And that room that you woke up in, will be your permanent room. If you do not obey, you will be killed without question." he said.

"I understand Orochimaru."

"Good...I'm not going to give you a curse mark like I have everyone else here because you don't need it. However, you will still be expected to do as much work into missions I assign as they are. You will also be assigned the task of making dinner every night, as well as doing the dishes. Is that understood?"

"Yes..." you said, getting very annoyed with him. But you knew you couldn't defeat him and just go on your merry way. You were still being stalked and you were outnumbered 6 to 1.

"Alright. Now...one more thing. You will do anything any of us men ask of you..."

Your eyes widened slightly but you nodded your head.

"Dinner is in half an hour. You may want to make something. You can use anything." he said, teleporting away.

You looked over at Sakon and Ukon and rolled your eyes at them. You went and found a delicious meal to cook. When you were done, it was almost as big as a Christmas dinner. You laid it all out, and set out the silverware, the drinks, and the napkins. Then you couldn't take it anymore.

"Do you guys have a staring problem?" you asked angerily.

"We can stare at you if we damn well please. You have to do what WE say." Sakon replied.

Just as you were about to say something back, Orochimaru and all of the others appeared and took a seat. Orochimaru looked at the perfect set up.

"Very good, Hikari. You've done a splendid job." he said, sitting down and taking a bite. When he did, he grinned unknowingly and ate very quickly. The others did as well, and they were full. After all but Sasuke left, you had a meal yourself. It's the least you could do for yourself after being a waitress and filling empty cups for them and getting them seconds. You ate hungrily. Sasuke watched you and took the plates up and sat them in the sink, and he started washing them.

"Sasuke, it's my job to wash them." you said.

"I know. But I'm doing them. Sit." he said.

You looked at him but continued eating. When you were done, he came to you and took your dish, washed it, and put it away.

"Thanks...?" you said.

"You're welcome. I want you to come out to the living room with me. And sit down to watch a movie. You should like it." he said going out to the living room. You've followed him and you done exactly what he said. Suprisingly, he turned off the lights in the living room and sat next to you. This slightly confused you but you knew it was better than anyone else telling you what to do. At least Sasuke was someone you knew, and knew well.

After the movie was over, Sasuke had you do all kinds of activities with him. Now he wanted you to go swimming with him and Kimimaro at the lake. You were given one of Tayuya's tank tops that she was too big for and it fit you perfectly, showing off your beautiful body. When you put it on, you put your clothes over it and rode with Sasuke and Kimimaro until you got to the lake. Sasuke went and jumped in. You were the last to get in. Something was very odd about his behaviour. Could it be a prank or could it be him coming to his senses? You highly doubted the second option, but when you got sucked under a current, it pushed you up so fast that your top came off. And you didn't even know it until you noticed that they were staring at your chest. Your cheeks turned bright red and you crossed your arms over your chest, and sunk yourself into the water a little bit. Then Sasuke pulled up the top from under the water and threw it to you. You caught it and turned around while you were putting it on. Even though this awkward moment took place, you still swam. Yet you were very silent. You would have escaped if it wre just Sasuke. He couldn't have caught you.


End file.
